Sea Breeze
by zephyrdjinn
Summary: When 14 year old Gina comes to the Soul Society by accident she tries to hide her true identity to protect her life. How did she get to the Soul Society? What secrets is she hiding? "That's nonsense! No one comes to soul society on accident. What is your real objective ryoka?" Captain Hitsugaya interrogated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters used in this Fanfiction**

14 year old Gina lurched forward as the high speed rail came to a stop. A mass of people swarmed towards her and before she could move out of the way she was pushed off the train with them. At 4'9'' she was fairly short for her age making it difficult for her to push through the crowd.

"No! This isn't my stop. Wait!" But she couldn't get through before the train left.

Gina was on her way to visit her good friend in Japan, however, she accidently got of at the wrong stop.

"Five hours?! The next train to West City leaves in five hours?" She said in shock after looking at a posting of the departure times.

Gina's stomach growled. She decided to go and look for something to eat. Exiting the train station she saw a sign. _Welcome to Kakakura Town_

"Kakakura town?" She muttered to herself slowly "What a weird name…"

As she walked through the streets of Kakakura town she spotted something unusual, a black butterfly.

_what's this?_

She got closer reaching out her hand and the butterfly delicately landed slowly opening and closing its wings. The serene and peaceful moment was interrupted when suddenly a large set of doors emerged. They opened revealing a harsh golden light. As Gina reached up to shield her eyes from the intense light the black butterfly flew into the gate and a lanky hand came out, grabbed on to Gina pulling her in.

Gina opened her eyes to find herself in front of a tall man, with short gray hair and narrow slits for eyes.

"Are you the one who brought me here? Where am I? -" Gina asked worriedly.

He cut her off smiling creepily "I don' know what chur talkin about!"

The tall creepy man handed her a black Shihakusho "I think the people in the Serentei will get suspicious if ya don' wear this."

Gina put the Shihakusho on over her clothes, it was a little hot, but this guy kinda scared her.

"If ryoka are caught breaking into the Serentei they're supposed to be killed ya know. Maybe I should kill you right now... Heh…Just kidding" The tall creepy man smiled and then shunpoed away.

The creepy man left Gina with so many questions and used words that she didn't even know. "Wait! I didn't break in! You led me here! What's going on?" She called after him but he was long gone. _what am I going to do?_

A husky man wearing the same black Shihakusho as Gina came over to Gina. "Hey newbie! Get to your division pronto." He inspected her Shihakusho "Ooh tenth division! Captain Hitsugaya hates it when new members are late!"

Gina just stared at him. _What division. Where?_

"Did you not hear me? GO!" The husky man roared.

Gina hurriedly walked off. She saw a group of people all wearing black Shihakusho just like her. M_aybe if I just slip into their group no one will notice..._Gina walked over to the group and started walking with them.

_"_Hey are you a new 10th division member?" A tall buff man with short black hair and big brown eyes asked

"Yes..."Gina said unsure of herself.

"Where's your sword?" The buff_ man asked_

"Sword? oh I uh...forgot it!" Gina lied

_"_OH the captain isn't gonna be happy...He can be real strict." The buff man stated

"Captain?" Gina inquired

"You don't know? How can you not know your own captain! " The buff man was utterly shocked

The two didn't notice captain Hitsugaya come up from behind them.

"Silence! Stop talking you two." Hitsugaya looked mildly annoyed but not furious. Gina guessed from his manner that this must be the captain, although she wasn't expecting him to be so short.

"Yes captain!" they said in unison

Hitsugaya didn't recognize the short lavender haired member of his squad. This was unusual for him, unlike some captains he knew exactly how many members were in his squad and all of their names like the back of his hand.

"Are you the new division member?" Captain Hitsugaya inquired harshly.

_"_Yes?_"_ Gina answered unconfidently, as she knew she wasn't really a division member.

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't know how to portray Gin's accent very well.**

**Yes, West City is a reference to the DBZ city (I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its cities)**


	2. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters used in this Fanfiction**

Captain Hitsugaya felt uneasy. First of all it was not normal to receive new members this late in the year. Nevertheless, he received a notice from the Central 46 a couple of days ago informing him a new Shinigami would join his division shortly. He still hadn't received any information at all on their profile or Zanpakuto. Something just felt wrong about this whole situation. _It's her reiatsu that really bothers me._ Hitsugaya pondered. _ It doesn't feel exactly like a Shinigami's. No, it's more similar to a- _

**uhmpf** Hitsugaya felt his body collide with something. A small girl with long lavender hair looked up. "Hitsugaya Taicho! I'm so sorry. I should pay more attention to where I'm going. I'm so sorry!" Gina bowed apologizing profusely.

Gina was about to walk off when Captain Hitsugaya looked her coldly in the eyes and said, "Come into my office where we can talk privately." Some division members stared, but Hisugaya gave them the death glare and they ran off. Gina was incredibly apprehensive and worried about what he was going to say. _He knows…is he…going to kill me?_

Captain Hitsugaya's office was a lot more bright and spacious than Gina was expecting. Hitsugaya invited Gina to sit on one of the cushy yellow couches before speaking.

"Gina, that's your name isn't it? Would you care to tell me what the hell a living is soul doing here? Posing as a Shinigami, that's quite the offense!" Hitsugaya exclaimed annoyed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face looked terrifying. Gina never meant to get on his bad side.

"I...er...It was an accident! I don't even know how I got here or where I am. I was planning on telling you sometime I promise, but..." Gina stuttered, trying to testify her innocence. Maybe if she had been upfront with him at first about not being a Shinigami it would have been easier to convince him...but then again that creepy guy with the squinty eyes warned her that if she told anyone she wasn't a Shinigami they would kill her.

Gina's story about accidentally stumbling into Soul Society had not convinced Captain Hitsugaya. "That's nonsense! No one comes to Soul Society on accident. What is your real objective _ryoka_?"

Exasperated and afraid Gina attempted to explain her side of things again, "I'm telling you I don't know how I got here! All I know is this gate opened up, then there was this butterfly, and well then I saw this guy. Hey! He was wearing a white haori like you and he had grey hair and squinty little creepy eyes-"

Hitsugaya cut her off "Ichimaru! What the hell is going on here" He mumbled some other things to him self. Hitsugaya had never really liked Ichimaru. _This has to be proof Ichimaru is up to no good, but the rest of Serentei won't belive me. They'll just see Gina as a Ryoka. Come to think of it why had no alarms sounded when Gina entered if she was from the human world? And how did she pass through the gate? __Who even opened the gate for her?_ Hitsugaya's mind began to wander, wondering what was amiss.

Hitsugaya was abruptly pulled out of his deep thought when he felt something meddling in his head. His hands flew up to his face, "Hey what...What's going on!" He stammered.

"I umm...well I'm sorry I might have maybe read your mind... " Gina said timidly not wanting the volatile captain to lash out at her. "You looked so concentrated and I didn't want to disturb you" Gina tried to reason.

"You what! That's so invasive…so" Then thinking about it more he asked, "That's not really normal for a human is it?"

"Well you see the thing is I'm not a human. I was born on Planet Aeolia, but my family fled to Earth to escape the war. Long story short I have some…erm interesting powers, but humans don't usually _know_ I'm using them." After a brief pause she continued, "It's so weird my powers are so weak on Earth but I feel so strong here…What exactly is this place?"

_From another Planet?! Why didn't I learn things like this at the Shinigami Academy..._Hitsugaya sighed and proceeded to explain to Gina about the Soul Society. "This is Soul Society. You're probably feeling stronger because of all the reshi, or spirit particles. Here in Soul Society there is a lot of reshi, actually almost everything here is made out of reshi." He explained calmly, "I'm guessing your powers can feed off of reshi."

_No wonder she has such a high reiatsu. It wouldn't be difficult for someone to mistake her for a Shinigami if they weren't paying close attention. __Normally ryoka are considered treasonous and put to death, however this sounds like something else entirely. I just wish I knew exactly why Ichimaru wanted to bring her here. Damn. _Hitsugaya contemplated.

Just then the doors to the office opened. A busty women with luscious strawberry blonde locks barged into the office. "Taaaiiichou!" Matsumoto squealed. Her cheeks were flushed bright red.

"Tch" Hitsugaya was clearly annoyed by the interuption. _She's been drinking again, which means I'm doing the paperwork by myself…again._

"You must be the new recruit!" Matsumoto giggled with delight. "I'm Lieutenant Matsumoto, but you can just call me Rangiku. What's your name?" Matsumoto looked all too happy to be in the office.

Gina stood up from her spot on the sofa to bow, "My name's Gina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I ummm…" Gina sat back down and stared at her feet. She wasn't sure if she should tell Matsumoto about the fact she wasn't actually a Shinigami. It kind of felt a little like lying not to tell her. Gina stifled a yawn. _This is really wearing me out. I wonder if they'll notice if I just rest my eyes for a couple of seconds... _

Hitsugaya let out a deep breath._ I guess there's no sense in hiding it. _"If you hadn't been drinking like some idiot-"

"Hey Taichou that's mean!" Matsumoto pouted.

"As I was saying, If you hadn't been drinking you would obviously have noticed this person is not even a Shinigami!" Hitsugaya was annoyed at having to explain something so rudimentary to his lieutenant.

"Oi! Now that you mention it Gina's reiatsu is different!" Matsumoto exclaimed in surprise

"Apparently she came here by 'accident'." Hitsugaya sighed. He purposely left out the part about Ichimaru being the one to bring her to Soul Society. Ichimaru had been avoiding Matsumoto lately, and Hitsugaya could tell it was making her worried/drink more. He needed her to be able to focus on the paper work...

"What are you going to do now Taichou?" Matsumoto questioned curiously

"I don't know." He stated bluntly. His turquoise eyes staring up intently at Matsumoto.

"I guess she'll just have to stay with us until we find out what's really going on." Matsumoto decided.

"Matsumoto! You can't be serious!" Hitsugaya exclaimed._  
_

"Taichou have some heart! The poor girl is lost…" Matsumoto reasoned "Well, it looks like she's staying here tonight anyways" Matsumoto stifled a laugh and motioned to the couch.

Gina was curled up in a ball sleeping soundly.

"Whatever, this can wait until tomorrow I guess…" Hitsugaya muttered.

/~/~/

**Meanwhile somewhere in the depths of Soul Society:**

"Did you find her?" Aizen's dark looming voice boomed

"Yeah" Gin Ichimaru answered

"Well, where is she then?" Aizen said expectantly

"The 10th division." Ichimaru stated

"You put her in the 10th division because of Matsumoto, didn't you?" Tosen smirked

"hmm... No." Ichimaru answered

"Well why then?" Tosen inquired

"It'll be easier to carry out the plan without her around. Plus, we're wanting to frame Chibi-Taichou for this incident anyways..." Ichimaru answered.

"And if he turns her in?" Tosen questioned

"Don' worry bout' that. I have a feelin' he won't" Ichimaru grinned

"With that small matter settled I'll have the 'Central 46' order the execution." Aizen stated darkly walking off into the distance

/~/~/

**AN: **

**Gina's powers are roughly based on the game Golden Sun**

**Aeolia isn't the most creative name for a planet, but I guess it has some meaning. In Greek mythology Aeolus is a wind God. In Geology Aeolian process is weather that has to do with wind activity. **


	3. The Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters used in this Fanfiction**

The next day Hitsugaya had made up his mind to inform Yamamoto Soutaichou of Gina's presence. However, at 6:00am all Captains and Lieutenants received a hell butterfly informing them of Kuchiki Rukia's execution. Apparently she had given away her powers to a human and over stayed her stay in the world of the living. After Kuchiki Rukia was returned to Soul Society the Seirentei would tighten all security forces. After Kuchiki Rukia returned to the Soul Society no one was to enter or exit the Seirentei.

After receiving the hell butterfly Hitsugaya was hesitant. The reason for the increase in security was not given. Hitsugaya could not help but feel there was more to Kuchiki Rukia's execution than the butterfly stated. Lately, the central 46 had been making strange requests. There was no telling what kind of punishment they would give Gina for being an intruder. This was most likely a higher offense than the crimes Kuchiki Rukia commited. _  
_

After receiving the news of Kuchiki Rukia's execution Matsumoto knew she had to to try and convince her Captain that it was in their best interest to keep Gina in the 10th division barracks. If the Seirentei was going to tighten security there wouldn't be a reasonable way for her to go home immediately. Plus the other members of the Seirentei would be so wrapped up in the execution they probably wouldn't even notice her presence.

"And when the gates open back up we'll just slip her out…It will be like she wasn't even here!" Matsumoto finished explaining

Hitsugaya sighed at Matsumoto's faulty plan."And everyone will notice when we open the gate Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya began to walk back to his office. He had a lot of thinking to do. "Matsumoto come back with me to the office. There's a lot of paper—" Hitsugaya realized he was talking to himself. Matsumoto was long gone.

Walking back to the office alone Hitsugaya suddenly remembered the notice for a new recruit he got a couple of days ago. This meant someone in the Central 46 office either knew about Gina or somethign happened to his actual new subordinate. And then there was Gin Ichimaru, he somehow had something to do with this...Hitsugaya resolved to figure out this mystery-right after he finished the paperwork

Later that day Gina groggily woke up and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked over to see Hitsugaya already working on what seemed to be paper work. "Good morning Hitsugaya Taichou! I'm sorry if my sleeping in here bothered your work" She apologized

"Your sleeping didn't really bother me, but your disturbing my work right now by talking!" Hitsugaya grumbled continuing to look down at his work

Gina covered her mouth. Hitsugaya seemed to concentrate so hard. Gina felt really bad, she was just a free loader.

"I…I can help you" Gina quietly said

Hitsugaya looked up at her. _What did she say? Did she really offer to help him with his work? _

"You can help me. By leaving." He retorted

"No! I meant your work. I'm a very hard worker at school. I make all good grades." Gina stated proudly

_Why is it that none of my actual division members ever offer to help me with work? Oh right they're off drinking with Matsumoto. _Hitsugaya thought to himself

"Fine. If you really _want_ to help with my paper work start with this pile. You can't sign anything though."

Gina went over to Hitsugaya's desk and Hitsugaya handed her a stack of paper work. The paper work was all in tiny fine print. Gina sat down at Matsumoto's desk and began the work…or at least tried to.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya looked over annoyed

"Well…you see the thing is…I live in America. I speak Japanese alright, but I don't know how to read Japanese very well"

"Baka! How did you expect to help me with paperwork if you can't even read?"

"…I can sort things, or staple things, or stamp things!" Gina sputtered frantically.

Hitsugaya saw that Gina was desperate to help him and probably wouldn't shut up until he gave her some sort of task. "Oi, come here"

Gina walked over to the side of the desk and stood by Hitsugaya. "File this stack of papers by order of date with the oldest ones on top." He stated motioning to a monumentous stack of papers.

"Yes sir!" Gina said enthusiastically.

Only a couple of minutes after returning to Matsumoto's desk Gina inquired, "umm Captain Hitsugaya?"

"What now?"

"Do you write the date, Year Month Day?"

"Yes...what else would it be?"

"I mean you never know it could be Month Day Year." Gina giggled nervously. Hitsugaya noticed her shuffling the papers she already sorted back into the pile and guessed she had been sorting them incorrectly.

After hours of hard labor Gina's stomach began to growl. And growl and growl. Embarrassed she tried to cover it up, but it continued on. She realized she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Let's go get something to eat. You're hungry right?" Hitsugaya figured they might as well get something to eat. Work progress deteriorates on an empty stomach. He didn't mind taking a break himself either, it was almost time for his nap.


End file.
